


Seeking Warmth

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel!Au, Angel!Deceit, Angel!Virgil, Demon!AU, Demon!Deceit, Negative Self Talk, bullying talk, death talk, human!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: If he’d known he’d be spending the rest of eternity freezing to death on Earth, Deceit would never have left Hell in the first place.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Seeking Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written before Deceit's name reveal. 
> 
> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

The screech that left Deceit’s lips when a blast of arctic air hit him directly in the face as he opened the front door to the apartment was nothing at all like the ear splitting shrieks he could have deafened humans with when he’d been a demon. 

No. It was just a normal pathetically weak human shriek that barely startled the finches chirping nearby as he slammed the door shut and practically teleported back down the steps to press his face into the scalding metal hood of Roman’s fancy smanshy car. 

Too cold. Far too cold! 

If he’d known he’d be spending the rest of eternity freezing to death on Earth, Deceit would never have left Hell in the first place. 

But he had. 

And he’d gone and stupidly gotten himself Exalted too. Changed from nearly a fourth-tier demon into a human--no, the tiny white feathered wings fluttering against his back, barely longer than his hand at this point in their growth, marked him as some sort of Fledgling Angel. 

And now he was never warm. Ever. The Florida heat could barely met the standard temperatures found in the first ring of Hell on a good day.

Today was not a good day.

He shivered, a common occurrence for him now. Seriously. Why had he gone and gotten a heart? Saved the pathetic human? It was--

“You know Princey’s going to kill you right? He spent all morning waxing that thing.” 

Deceit didn’t budge, wishing he still had his claws so he could dig himself deeper into the burning metal and become one with the car. “Leave me to suffer his wrath.” He complained into the hood. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t experience his own fair share of torture in Hell. Demons could be punished too for their failures. Whatever Roman came up with would be needle pricks in comparison. 

Virgil exhaled, his near silent footsteps padding closer. “Logan have the AC on again?” He asked, soft black feathers brushing Deceit’s white ones. 

The former Demon had assured him that his wings wouldn’t stay white. That only newly made Angels had them until they received their ‘Calling.’ 

Deceit could only hope that his too would turn black once they finished growing in. For one. Black was a color he could handle. For two. He pushed away from the car to bury himself in Virgil’s arms, letting out a shuddering breath as the dark wings wrapped around him.

Warmth. 

Out of every place on this infernal Earth, being wrapped in those wings was the closest he could get to feeling like he was home again. 

“I take that as a yes.” 

Deceit let out a low whine. “Why?” He demanded. 

Virgil chuckled, his wings wrapping tighter around him as he pulled Deceit away from the car and back to the ice cave masquerading as a house. “You know why.” 

“Revenge.” 

“Try again.”

“Retribution.” 

“That’s still revenge, Dee.” 

Deceit hunched his shoulders at the nickname, his puny wings fluttering. He really needed to choose a human name soon to stop the horrible shortening of his Demon one. He’d already made the sacrifice once by saying they could call him Deceit. “Vindictiveness.” 

“Logan’s from England.” Virgil explained patiently, pulling open the door, holding Deceit tightly so he couldn’t dart away from the cold. “It’s cooler there. Anything above sixty is far too warm for him.” 

“Then he should have moved to the Moon!” Deceit snarled, his toes wanting to curl in on themselves as Virgil practically dragged him inside. “Not Florida!” 

“Florida has the best space program and gives him access to watching the rocket launches.” 

“Blah blah blah.” Deceit growled, reluctantly kicking off his shoes so Roman would harangue him about tracking dirt all over the place. “You know that’s not it.” His toes felt like they would fall off any second from frostbite. The socks barely holding down the defenses against the cold hardwood floors.

“It’s his reason.”

One of them. The human one. Because how could Logan tell people that Deceit had been protect--He bit his bottom lip.  _ Tormenting _ Logan for the past couple of years? “It’s his revenge!” 

“Of course it is.” Logan said from his spot on the couch as he idly turned a page of the book he was reading. Deceit lifted his head from the cocoon of Virgil’s wings long enough to glare at the offending image of an iceberg on the cover. 

Confirmation. “I silenced you one time--”

Logan looked up, dark eyes flashing. “Over a two hundred, you mean?” He asked, his voice as cool as the Demons in charge keeping human souls in limbo. 

The lie died on his tongue as the blood drained from Deceits face. Of course, he only went pale because he couldn’t feel his face anymore. That was all. Not in terror. No. Nothing like that. 

“Right....two hundred” He mumbled, pulling one of Virgil’s wings tighter against him, fighting to maintain eye contact.

He’d said it before and would say it again. Logan would have made a terrifying Demon. Probably would have excelled in the innermost circles easily….if the human wasn’t so fond of the freaking cold! 

Deceit swallowed, looking away first, the mini wings curling up tight against his back. 

Weakness. He hated showing weakness, especially to a human. This human. Sure he’d done it to the others as well. Roman, Virgil, and the new guy, Patton.

But Logan was the reason he’d lost his demon form. The reason why he had the wings. He couldn’t--couldn’t ever….

“However.” The ice in Logan’s tone thawed a little as he closed his book and stood, moving to the thermostat, a faint click signaling the end of the AC blowing. “You did save my life.” He grabbed a thick woolen blanket from the back of the couch, holding it open. “Virgil?” 

“Don’t you dare.” Deceit hissed, shrinking against his fellow former demon’s chest as the black feathers twitched. 

Logan raised an eyebrow. “You will need to grow used to the cold eventually, Deceit. Virgil did.” 

Virgil had had a good six years to get used to Earth weather and he  _ still  _ wore a hoodie whenever he could get away with it.  _ Plus  _ he had the Full Grown WINGS to keep him warm! 

Deceit barely had a month as a human and pitiful chicken wings on his back that were more irritating than helpful. 

“You heard him, Dee.” Virgil said, pulling slightly away. 

Deceit inhaled sharply at the cool draft that snaked its way within the cocoon of feathers. “I hate you all.” 

“And we love you right back.” Logan replied without hesitation. 

_ Love.  _ Deceit ducked his head, his face tingling as blood rushed back into his face.

He wished those words were a lie. Love was such a foreign concept to him. When Logan hated-- _ had  _ hated him. It had made much more sense. Demons thrived off of it. Logan hated to be silenced. Hated being in his demonic presence.

Until he’d nearly---Deceit let out a shaky breath. 

Demon’s weren’t supposed to have...a heart….to...to love. Yet here he was. The cursed thing pounding away in his chest like a drumline in a parade. 

Logan had hated him. Yet now he said he loved him. And every day...that word...that…. love...rang brighter, more true, to his ears.

He didn’t understand it. 

Hugging himself tightly, Deceit gritted his teeth, steeling himself before he burst through Virgil’s wings shooting straight into Logan’s arms. 

The blanket wasn’t nearly as warm as the feathers, but Logan was quick to wrap it around him, holding him close as Deceit ducked his head against the human’s chest, listening to his heartbeat pounding away as he shivered.

A heartbeat that would have been silenced a month ago if he hadn’t--hadn’t…

Deceit shuddered, relaxing as Logan ran his fingers through the curly mop of hair that had replaced his demon horns. 

“I’m still here.” He murmured as Virgil silently left them, heading up the stairs. Probably to tattle to Roman about the car. 

“Still freezing me out.” Deceit retorted, closing his eyes, listening as his heartbeat synced up with the human’s. The only nice thing about this contact was that...that...Logan wasn’t nearly as frozen to the touch as he had been before...everything. It didn’t feel like he was hugging an icicle in the middle of a blizzard at least. 

Maybe Virgil had actually been right when he said that the humans would warm up to him. 

Logan huffed. “Be thankful you’re not in Yellowstone then where they have twelve feet of snow currently.” 

He shuddered, small wings lifting in disgust. Snow. Horrid frozen white stuff. He hoped to never see it in person. “You mean that place with all the hot springs?” 

“Yes. And no, I am not taking you there for the exact same reason why we’re not visiting the Volcanoes in Hawaii anytime soon.” 

Deceit pouted despite himself, looking up. “Spoil sport.” He mumbled, trying to make his face take on that ‘puppy dog pout’ Patton had cooed over a couple of days ago. 

If it was warm why not take him there? It wasn’t like he would try to---okay he would try to dive into the lava. He’d done it all the time in Hell. 

Something flickered in Logan’s eyes. “I said not soon.” He reiterated, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips as he held Deceit tighter in his arms. “Not never.” 


End file.
